


My Good Girl

by Sparkly_14



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, no beta no grammar check we die like dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_14/pseuds/Sparkly_14
Summary: Haley fucks her farmer with a strapon. (aka self indulgent smut)
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	My Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing (and posting) smut. I hope you'll enjoy!

Haley was teasingly dragging the shaft of her strapon against your throbbing entrance, savoring every whimper that left your lips. She tenderly drags her nails against the sensitive skin of your stomach. You unclench the bedsheets next to you to grab her wrist weakly.

“P-please… Put it in. Fuck me.” You whine, still holding her wrist. The hand on that wrist was pinning you down now, and she gently grabbed your hand with her free hand and put it down next to you.

“Be patient, darling. I’ll get right to it. Just be patient.” She murmurs in your ear, purposefully ghosting her breath on it. You shiver and clench your legs around her hips. You wordlessly beg to her by rocking against her, staring her in the eyes. She moaned softly at the sight of you rocking against her strapon with glassed over eyes. slowly, Haley moves against you again, teasing your clit with the toy.

You moan and rock against her a bit more frantically. You pant softly and clench the bedsheets once more. She chuckles at the sight and leans over to press your lips together. You open your mouth obediently when her tongue swiped at your bottom lip. 

While making out, one of her hands let go of your wrist and silently adjusts the toy so it was right outside your entrance. You gasp into her mouth, but she silences you by putting her tongue in your mouth. She teased some more by sliding around your entrance, grinning into the kiss as she takes in all of your whines.

Her hands wander down your body, taking your nipples between her fingers and squeezing them, making a mix of pain and pleasure shoot through you. Her hands wander even lower, tickling your ribs, caressing your stomach, sliding over your underbelly to your thighs. She firmly grabs your thighs, and bites your bottom lip.

She pulls out of the kiss. “You’re doing great. Such a good girl~” She mumbled huskily. “Tell me what you want.”

And then, as if waiting to be released all this time, a stream of words, moans and curses left your lips freely, like water spilling out of a faucet. 

“Ah, Haley, I want… I want you. I want you to fuck me. P-please. Fuck. I need you so bad. I-ah, I need to feel you. I need to feel you i-inside of me. Fuck, Haley, please-” You ramble, tears forming in the corners of your eyes because of her constant teasing. That was enough to convince her.

She thrusts her hips forward, the entire length of the toy being slammed inside. It hit your g-spot in just the right way, and you doubled over with pleasure, seeing white in your vision. You moan loudly, your eyes rolling back and your mouth going agape. That movement already got you on the edge of orgasm because of her extensive teasing. She moaned alongside with you, shifting her hips so the position is as comfortable as can be, and moves her hips slower this time, making you lose the edge of orgasm. You loop your arms around her neck and grind into her, begging for some more friction.

“Haley, please, ah, faster,” You beg as you grind into her mindlessly, Looping your legs around her hips too. She grunts with pleasure. Your frantic rocking made the toy grind against her clit too. 

She speeds up her thrusts, grazing your g-spot with every single one, making you buck even harder. Your moans grow louder, but she silences you with a kiss. “Honey, if you keep moving like that, I can’t properly fuck you.” She warns huskily, and just the sound of her voice makes you clench your thighs against her hips. She thrusts into you a few more times, making you cry out.

Haley caresses your hair with her free hand. “That’s it. That’s a good girl.” She whispers in your ear. Licking the shell of your ear, she lets go of your other wrist and pinches one of your nipples again. 

Your vision grew cloudy as you slowly begin to grind against her again, desperate for release. “Nn- ah, Haley, I’m so close, please-” You cry out. Hearing this, she nearly doubled her speed, seeming determined to get you over the edge. The pace is somewhat erratic, but she knows that this is what she needs to do to get her precious baby to cum for her.

You cry out in pleasure to the feeling of her hitting your g-spot perfectly with every thrust, and you feel all your muscles tense. You just needed a little push to get over the edge.

Haley leaned forward again, thrusting her hips one last time, and whispered in your ear. “You’re such a good girl. MY good girl.”

Hearing her say that immediately pulled you over the edge, moaning and grabbing Haley desperately as she helped you through your orgasm. She marveled at the sight of you. Your eyes rolling into the back of your head, your mouth wide open and moans, curses and her name spilling from them freely, the way your hands dig into your shoulders.

Your orgasm ended, leaving you trembling and panting loudly. You flopped onto your back, and Haley soon joined you, after taking off her strapon. She turned you onto your side, spooning you affectionately. She nuzzled into your hair.

“You did great.” She mumbled into your hair. You took a moment to try and find the right words.

“I love you.” You end up saying. But that’s fine. Haley kissed the crown of your hair.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos clear my skin and water my crops. They also repair my fences and feed my animals. Long story short theyre appreciated. Criticism is also appreciated!


End file.
